Elijah Broth
A horror movie director who directed the reality show ''Who Wants To Marry Adam Roe? '' Early Life Born in Hackney, he soon became a horror movie director known for his rather tastesless films which had been criticised as being juvenile. As a result of the backlash he had to be involved in other projects to make ends meat which included director a comedy show for a high ranking comedian. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 Elijah Broth along with Kyle Winters, a camera man he has worked with in the past move to Grasmere Valley (See Season 2 The Devon Show to find out why). Elijah is now in charge of directing the new reality show ''Who Wants To Marry Adam Roe? ''with Kyle Winters being his camera man. The show is about a Z-List celebrity Adam Roe looking to find a wife out of the contestants with Ivy Jepsen and her boyfriend Regi Temps producing the show. The winner ends up being Lucille Charlotte who has to run away with Adam in order to get married as the producers really wanted Adam to marry Chloe Conrad. Volume 16 When Judy Grimes, Ben Hilcox, Jenny Marco, Toothless, Missy Patty, Darrick Jones, Malcolm and Rochelle are stranded on a raft after Amanda Hilcox with her revealing Ben is her husband and is pregnant with his child and not her brother as she passed of, the town realise that a plea needs to be made on the news hoping that any information for their whereabouts can be determined. A special appeal is arranged with a news report with Emily doing the report. Madame Neptune is behind the camera overseeing the footage with Elijah Broth directing to help raise awareness about those that are missing. Sadly in the end due to Designated Complainer Shirley complaining throughout the report and causing for Emily to have an outburst against her, for the report to be axed and for everyone to have amnesia over the whole issue, forgetting that there were 8 people stranded on a raft. Volume 17 When the Rugby Tackle challenge issued by Ashley Farreau to raise money for the town is set, Elijah rugby tackles Virgina Jensen who in turn taking on the challenge rugby tackled him back. However despite becoming viral no one donated money to the cause. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 2 Bigotires Coming to Town Elijah Broth works as a director for a prominent comedian's show and Kyle as a camera man. They come to Grasmere Valley when the comedian announces that he is to annihlate the town which he finds intolerable and backwards in terms of with the time. However what the comedian ends up doing is showing just how intolerate he is to purposly come to Grasmere Valley and offend everyone there. The show is heavily edited to portray that the town is bigoted even though they were very nice when they arrived. Devon however comes to the show and has the real tape which shows the truth of what happened which discredits the comedian and causes for both Kyle and Elijah to leave the show and move to Grasmere Valley on a permanent basis. Season 3 Episode 3 Change Elijah Broth turns up in the episode when Billy Santiamo leaves his lifestyle and becomes a Christian. Billy being a homosexual has genuine questions to ask Nanny Prescot and the town known for it's Conservative values about the issue. He is seen trying to help Billy understand that the town Grasmere Valley is not hateful but one of love and he gives his own testimony to Billy how his views of Grasmere Valley changed for the better which helps convince him to leave his old life and come to Grasmere Valley. Episode 15 The Wedding Show Elijah is seen directing the Wedding Show which is requested by Nanny Prescot asking who out of Pamela Thornton and David Thornton, Harvey Robinson and Elle Robinson, James Dontos and Anne Dontos, Eric Gladville and Gladice Gladville, Ryan and Kate Carey, Jay and Mikey Karl and Damian and Ruth Burcherns had the best wedding. The winners end up being Damian and Ruth.